1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoking holders and, more specifically, to a tobacco smoking holder for smoking a cigarette and filtering the tobacco byproducts from the air before emitting the clear air from the holder.
The holder enables a user to mount the cigarette within the holder, light the cigarette while in the holder, smoke the cigarette while in the holder isolating the combustion byproducts through a motorized filtering assembly housed within a housing, which removes the cigarette's byproducts from the air before exhausting the air, thereby protecting others from secondary smoke and other products produced during smoking. When finished smoking, the cigarette is then extinguished while in the housing by an extinguishing canister that encompasses the lit end of the cigarette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other smoking devices designed for smoking cigarettes therein. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a tobacco smoking holder for encapsulating a cigarette during smoking having a movable nose and mouth cup mask providing a secure seal to the user's face.
It is further desirable to provide a tobacco smoking holder having a housing incorporating an external lighter for igniting the cigarette while in the housing, a motor for creating a positive air flow from the nose and mouth cup mask to a filtering assembly and an extinguishing canister for extinguishing the cigarette.